comic_boy_fashion_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Leni Loud
'''Leni Lindsay Loud '''is the admin and creater of the "Comic Boy & Fashion Girl" YouTube channel. She does livestreams of her chilling and playing games and live reacts to SML videos. Bio Leni was born on December 19, 2000 in Royal Woods Michigan. When she was 10 years old, she fractured her right arm and had to wear a sling for two weeks. When she was 14, she had a root canal and had to get it removed. By the time she was 16, she became an actor and acted on the show, "The Loud House". She currently lives in Pennsylvania and lives with her parents and siblings: Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Her son Russell, who is known to star on the web series, "Happy Tree Friends", also lives with her. She is currently 18 years old and is a senior. She will go to college in August of 2019. YouTube Life ￼￼When Leni was 7 years old, she enjoyed watching YouTube videos. She said to herself that she hopes one day to become a YouTuber and make videos. In May of 2018, she did her first Livestream. The first YouTubers who came to watch her stream were "Angel Wayne" and "Loud House! 728" Her first YouTube channel was simply named: "Leni Loud". Her channel grew over the time. She deleted this channel on July 19, 2018 due to YouTubers like "Crazycon GD" bullying her. Her brother Lincoln streamed on his channel for a while until him and Leni agreed to share the channel. Lincoln's channel was renamed to "Lincoln and Leni's Channel." They did mostly chill streams on there and some reactions. Crazycon GD kept livestreaming their streams. On December 19, 2018 during her birthday stream, a YouTuber named "Marcus Playz", told everyone in the chat that someone was streaming their stream. This caused Leni to get mad and upset, so she ended the stream. On December 21, 2018. Her father Lynn Sr. caught her swearing on YouTube when her sister Lynn Jr. showed him the video. He told Leni to delete the channel and got her phone taken away because of this. On February 22, 2019, she decided to make a new channel that her father and sister, Lynn wouldn't know about and named it "Comic Boy & Fashion Girl". Her first stream on that channel was the day after she created it. She did mostly chill streams. She also played a game called "Luna Loud Life" on ROBLOX. On April 7, she deleted the channel because haters kept calling her "ugly" and "gay" and she has had enough. She renewed the same channel again later and everyone was happy for her return. She also does SuperMarioLogan live reactions now. On June 8, 2019, a lot of haters kept bullying her and giving her more dislikes than likes, so she decided to not stream again until June 15, which is a week from that day. Her brother Lincoln will stream on his channel until she returns. On July 23, 2019, Leni took another week off due to Ayad Youness kept showing up in Leni's Streams and bullying her. Now that Leni is in college, her siblings Lincoln and Luna will be filling in for her and this will continue in the next few years. Leni will visit once in a while and even during the holidays. Controversy Leni tends to get bullied a lot and has been bullied on YouTube and even Instagram numerous times. Trivia *Leni hates spiders much like she does on her show. *Leni is left handed. *Her and her brother, Lincoln are roommates. *When playing "The Loud House: Ultimate Treehouse" every time Lincoln goes down the ladder, she would always say the popular tongue twister, "Rubber Baby Buggy Bumpers! * *Angel Wayne thinks she's Captain Marvel and calls her "Captain Leni". Follow Leni On: Instagram: @leni_loud_tlh_official Category:Females Category:YouTubers